Musical Kunoichi
by Rwbyknight
Summary: After leaving for their training trip Jiraiya decides to take Hinoka (Fem Naruto) beyond the mist which makes for an interesting adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, I'm here with a new fanfiction that is a crossover between Naruto and Symphogear. I'll be working on this one along with my new story Prehistoric Magic: Adventures through Time seeing I need to keep myself occupied for this winter break additional news is that I'll be putting all the seasons into one story since looking ahead there are only 13 episodes for each of the 3 seasons, so without further ado I give you Musical Kunoichi. Additional info is that this is a year before Symphogear season 1 starts.**

" _Man I can't believe Ero-sending forced me to take classes as part of my training trip_ ," a 15-year-old female thought as she was in class writing down the notes on the board.

Her most distinctive feature is that of her neck length bright red hair, whisker marks, and the thing that made girls jealous was her already C-cup bordering D-chest size that showed in the school uniform she wore.

"Hinoka," the now named Hinoka was snapped out of her daydream when the teacher slammed the ruler on her desk. "Sorry sensei my mind started to wonder off," Hinoka apologized. 

"Very well just don't do so again," the teacher warned walking away.

" _ **Well that was a close one**_ ," a voice in her head told the girl.

" _Yeah no kidding Kana-chan_ ," Hinoka said to her literal in her demon remembering as to when they first met.

 **Flashback**

"Get back here you filthy demon," a villager yelled wielding a pitchfork. 

"Why are you after me I didn't do anything you," a five-year-old Hinoka asked crying as she ran away.

"Didn't do anything? You took away our loved ones," a ninja yelled showing kunais at the little girl.

She yelled as one of them hit her dress holding her in place turning around she had a horrified as both the villagers and shinobi rained on her beating her up to the point of falling unconscious.

Waking up the little girl found herself in a sewer like area. "Great those bakas dumped me in the sewers," she muttered looking around, "But I don't recognize the sewers," she said as she knew all the sewers in the village.

But before we continue let's begin in the beginning because you see the night the little girl was born the great demon is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure and after it nearly destroying the village the fourth Hokage came and sealed it in an unknowingly baby Hinoka. And ever since that day when the former third and acting Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the God of Shinobi, revealed the carrier of the beast little Hinoka's life was doomed from the start.

Now let's get back to the story now shall we, wondering in the sewer like place Hinoka thought she heard crying from somewhere. So reaching to where the sound resonated, she saw a huge gate and on the other side was a six foot seven-inch woman with a beautifully designed kimono that showed her H-cup chest.

"Ano," Hinoka began catching the woman's attention, "But who are you?" she asked stepping through the bars.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I showed you," the woman said wiping her tears.

"Try me."

"Well you know the story of the Nine Tail Fox correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, the fourth killed it," Hinoka said confused as to why the question was given.

"You can't kill a creature of pure energy," the female said, "You can only seal it inside someone."

Now it all made sense as to why all the sneers, attacks, and everything else happened to her. "The fourth sealed it inside of me," she whispered getting a sad nod.

"Only a baby could survive the sealing as the chakra coils aren't fully developed," she explained.

"But where do you come into this?" Hinoka asked but gasped when the woman revealed the fox ears and nine fox tails. "Why did you attack the village?" she asked as the woman started to cry.

"I didn't mean to," she cried, "When I was taken out of my pervious host the first thing I see was ruby red eyes with the next thing I saw was me being sealed in you."

"I don't blame you," the little girl whispered. "But why I'm the reason your hated," she cried.

"But you're also the one who heals me after every beating and I know just from this one meeting you're sorry for what you've done unlike the villagers," Hinoka said receiving a shocked look.

"You're not bad little one," she said, "And my name is Kana."

 **Now back to the present**

Waking up from the trip down memory lane, Hinoka saw that everyone was in the process to leave the classroom. So packing up quickly she dashed out the room and into the apartment she lived in while she was schooling in the city.

"I'm here," she cried entering the room.

"Hinoka onee-chan," two girls yelled. Both girls wearing the uniforms of the Academy, "How are my little kōhai Miku and Hibiki," Hinoka said hugging the two girls.

"We're fine but your godfather came by while you were in class," Miku told her walking into the kitchen.

"What does Ero-sennin want," she asked while thinking, " _If the little pervert dares to corrupt them he's going to get the beating of his life_."

With the pervert himself, he sneezed. "Guess someone is talking about you," a man with wild red hair said wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes.

"Little Hinoka is probably talking about you old man," a female with long fluffy red hair said wearing a short sleeveless and collar-bearing green shirt and denim short-shorts.

"Most likely Kanade," a blue haired with a ponytail coming out the side female wearing skinny jeans with an off the shoulder shirt.

"Yeah yeah," the old man said.

Back with the others, "No he just wanted to see you about something," Hibiki told her.

"Did he say where?" she asked as her phone went off. "Yeah Ero-sennin what do you want?" Hinoka asked seeing as it was Jiraiya.

" _Hey I need you at the base_ ," Jiraiya informed her. "Yeah got it," she said closing the phone then turned to Miku. "Sorry Miku-chan but the pervert needs me," Hinoka told her as she stepped out of their shared room wearing shorts, a shirt, along with flats running out the door.

Entering the base, she saw everyone in the room. "What's up?" she asked before she got her head stuffed in the chest of a female wearing a long white lab coat worn over a short, loose pink dress with coral trim, purple frills in the neck, and a purple cloth belt. "Hinoka-chan you don't come to visit," the woman cried.

"Sorry I've been busy with school work kaa-san," Hinoka said to her mother figure.

"Hey there Hinoka," the red-haired man said.

"Hey uncle," she waved.

"What no hello to us I'm hurt," the red-haired female said.

"Sorry about that Kanade onee-chan," Hinoka said rubbing the back of her head. "Hello there Tsubasa onee-chan," she said to the blue haired girl. "Hello to you as well," Tsubasa said smiling.

"So what's the problem?" Hinoka asked.

"We found another relic," Shinji, who's also the older female's manager, informed her.

"Where is it?" the female shinobi asked.

"In the mountain range,"Aoi answered.

Getting into a chopper the three took off to the mountain. "We're nearing the location now," Kanade said in her ear piece.

"Good but keep a look out for any Noise as well," Aoi said. And right as she said that Noise surrounded the building.

Jumping down from the chopper as each female sang, " _Croitzall ronzell Gungnir zizzl_ ," Kanade sang. Going through the transformation Kanade now wears a skin tight outfit made of two separate clothing. The top was an orange and black long sleeve, with thruster like gauntlets on the wrist, with a high collar vest stopping at her belly button and the pants were black in color with bits of orange but her back was exposed and thrusters on the belt with headphones with a spike top.

Going next was Tsubasa, " _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_." Her battle outfit was now a, sky blue and white, one piece bikini-like outfit with leggings. The sleeves were from her elbow covering her hands and the leggings, with the back exposed, was from the mid-thighs to the feet with armor covering the legs, arm, shoulders, with blades on the feet.

Finally, was Hinoka going last, " _Seilien_ _Seli̱nófo̱to no Tron_." Her battle outfit was similar to Tsubasa but the back was covered and the color being orange and white. Armor on her chest, arms, legs, and a witch hat like helmet.

Each one summoned their weapons; Kanade her lance, Tusbasa a both a single handed and blade sword, and Hinoka summoning a silver rifle for long then a silver sword but combining the two formed a naginata.

 **AmaLee Magia and I don't own**

(Hinoka)

One day  
The light of love  
Though it may seem far away  
Will shine again in your eyes  
(Transcend and rise above) 

Hinoka started singing as the three started to attack. As the lance started to spin Kanade yelled, "Last∞Meteor," throwing the lance down launched the tornado already taking a good chunk of the Noise. Running right behind her was Tsubasa summoning multiple energy swords, "One Thousand Tears," also taking a good chunk of the creatures. "Fox Hunt," Hinoka said firing from her rifle as the bolts turned into orange colored foxes picking off the rest of the Noise outside.

But there's only one dream  
And it has ripped at the seam.  
This world will end in ruin  
(And I'll lose all I love) 

Running inside the building, they encountered more creatures right on the bat. Not even going to use their special attacks the three women charged right in, Hinoka switching to the naginata swinging.

Swallow all your doubt  
Make your lust cry out  
I will help you swallow your hesitation  
You'll trust me  
Cause you yearn with greed  
Though your heart may bleed  
Will we fade away from this world  
with no hope to hold onto? 

"You still have a bit of a ways to go," Shinji informed the women through their ear pieces.

I remember you from a dream I thought was truth  
You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth  
All is wish is for your hand to hold, you see  
Only your smile kills the dark in me

With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize  
I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze  
All my strength blown away  
With my heart I will stay  
Praying for light  
Guiding my wish with all my might

One day  
It will come true  
That wish you have inside you  
To save the one that you love  
(Is that a selfish act?) 

Hinoka, still singing, had to take a breather. "How much more are there?" she asked slashing another Noise. "Just keep slashing," Kanade said as Tusbasa took over singing.

(Tusbasa)  
They will  
Latch to your heart  
That's when confusion will start  
You'll say words you've never heard  
(Just how would you react?)

If I can go on  
And not lose my way  
I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray  
To pieces  
What I really need  
Is a spell to cast  
To stand up against all the pain  
and fear that will always last

You are still lost in a dream  
watching the past skies  
While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest  
But I will open my eyes  
And chase the hope  
That I will be at your side as if we're blest 

"You're almost there," Aoi said. "Just a little more further and the door should be in front of you." At this point Kanade finished singing.

(Kanade)  
With these hands I've picked a rose  
And have stopped its life  
Only now I understand  
I stole its life  
Deep inside I'm alive  
For my love I'll survive  
Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath

The stories that I heard as a child  
Kept me dreaming  
Where magic runs free  
And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming

The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)  
That no matter what hurdles there may be  
Your wish comes true  
(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?) 

(All three sing as one)  
In the night wild with fright  
The old magic stirs  
Blooming with grace  
It rises up to meet my face  
"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"  
All I want is to fore ver dream with you  
To live a life where all of me is a live  
Deep inside I will give  
All my love just to live  
I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine

Opening the door, the three entered the room. "Sending live feed now," Tusbasa said holding a camera that was connected to home base.

"The relic should be in that canister," Shinji said. "But be careful for anything that happens," Aoi warned. But as soon as Hinoka opened the lid the cloth immediately wrapped around her.

"Get the thing off of me," Hinoka cried as Kanade tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Return to base," Genjuro ordered through the ear pieces.

Back at base, Ryoko was studying the cloak that seemed to be perfectly fine staying on Hinoka. "Find anything Ryoko?" Genjuro asked.

"Yes the only ability the cloak has is to let the user turn into a falcon and fly," she informed the others.

"It would be good for recon, though," Hinoka said. "But how am I going to explain this to Hibiki and Miku?" she asked, seeing as the cloak was still with her even though she wasn't in her gear anymore. As if to answer the cloak turned into a black leather jacket with a falcon spreading its wings on the back.

"And that answers your question," Kanade said smiling.

"But common Hinoka we still have homework to do," Tusbasa said.

Seeing the grin Jiraiya knew what she was going to do. Placing her hands in a cross position, Hinoka said, "Shadow clone jutsu," summoning another copy of the girl. "While my clone takes care of my homework I'll be training in the training room perfecting the style uncle Genjuro taught me as I'm still having some trouble with it," the girl said running to the training room.

"I don't know if I should be proud or not about the fact that she figured out the secret to the jutsu all on her own," Jiraiya voiced.

"I would say both," Aoi said with Shinji agreeing.

 **And I'm going to stop here, like stated above this is a year before the series began. Sorry for the activation song for Hinoka I had a tough time with it and would gladly take advice from anyone in the comments, see you later.**


	2. New Member

**Here is another chapter for Magical Kunoichi. This chapter will be the beginning for Symphogear series this chapter I'm going to go without the song but if you like the song just comment and I'll keep adding the songs, so other than that let's begin.**

In the base, Hinoka was standing next to Tsubasa watching the screen as Noise appeared.

It's been a year since Kanade died at one of the concerts when the Noise unexpectedly attacked.

"Can you give us a visual of what's going on?" Genjuro asked.

"Let me see," Aoi said typing on the computer but couldn't.

As the alarms went off the screen changed as a familiar chant started. "Wait that song," Hinoka gasped followed by Tsubasa narrowed her eyes.

On the screen were the words Gungnir appeared, "But I thought Kanade died?" Jiraiya asked.

As it went to live feed, Hinoka gasped once more, "What's Hibiki doing there?" she asked. Hibiki now was wearing similar to Kanade but she was wearing short shorts and was equipped with gauntlets,

"You recognize her," Tsubasa asked. "Yeah she's my roommate," Hinoka explained.

"And there's a little girl with her," Shinji announced.

"That girl is always helping others," the female Uzumaki smiled.

"But how does she have Kanade's Symphogear?" Tsubasa asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Genjuro said, "Now get out there." He commanded.

Nodding they both headed out, Hinoka via roof jumping and Tsubasa her motorcycle.

Getting their quickly, Tsubasa jumped off her motorcycle while Hinoka landed next to Hibiki. "Hinoka onee-san, what are you doing here?" Hibiki asked.

"We'll discuss this later but for now protect the girl," Hinoka instructed as Tsubasa landed next to Hinoka. "Don't lose focus that'll kill you," the blue haired girl said.

"You get the front and I'll get the back," Hinoka said getting a nod.

Running forward, both girls switched into their combat outfit. "Blue Flash/Fox Fang," the females cried out taking a chunk of the Noise; moreover, they continued with One Thousand Tears and Fox Hunt.

Still continuing their onslaught the females slashed and shot, in Hinoka's attack, all the Noise. "Onee-chan," the little girl said to Hibiki, "Behind you."

Turning before Hibiki could do anything a huge fox head came from behind the two biting a huge chunk defeating the Noise.

As the aftermath of the battle the military came onto the scene cleaning up the mess. "Onee-chan I was so scared," Hibiki cried hugging Hinoka.

"There, there Onee-chan is here," Hinoka said comforting the girl. "But is this what you do when you get called?" Hibiki asked changing topic.

"Yes I didn't tell you to keep you safe," the red head told the orange haired girl.

"You hid it to keep us safe," she repeated getting a nod, "Thank you," Hibiki said hugging the older girl.

"Here," Aoi said, "You may want this," she said handing Hibiki hot coco.

"Thank you," she said but before she could drink it her clothing returned to normal.

Standing behind Hinoka was Tsubasa with men in uniform. "You'll need to accompany us to the Second Branch of the Disaster Relief Squad," the blue haired girl said.

Looking scared, Hinoka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we just need to ask a few questions that's all," she said comforting the smaller girl.

Getting into the car, they drove to the school, "Why are we at the school?" Hibiki questioned but no one answered her.

Entering the elevator, they all hung on as it fell scaring Hibiki. As the elevator stopped they entered the room as poppers went off, "We, the guardians of mankind, welcome you to the Second Branch of the Disaster Relief Squad," Genjuro said as Tsubasa and Hinoka face faulted.

Taking Hibiki by the hand Ryoko took a picture with her. "Kaa-san not now," Hinoka said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Calm down you know how she is," Jiraiya waved. And as Genjuro introduced everyone, Hinoka and Tsubasa stood off in the back of the room, "Now I remember," Hinoka realized. Looking at the girl the blue hair girl had a questioning look on her face, "She's the girl Kanade saved all those years ago."

"Then that's why she said thanks for saving her again," Tsubasa said. "But that doesn't explain to how she has Kanade's gear?"

"We'll figure out soon," Hinoka said.

Meeting up with Hibiki, Hinoka told Hibiki with a serious tone as Shinji drove them to their apartment, "Remember you can't tell anyone about what happened."

"Not even Miku?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Yes not even her," Hinoka answered. "I didn't tell either of you to keep you both safe but now we won't be telling Miku to keep her safe," the red head explained getting a nod.

"We're back," Hibiki announced. "Where were you two?" Miku asked.

"There was a Noise attack us so we headed to the nearest shelter with the military keeping us for a long while," Hinoka explained.

"Thank goodness your both safe," Miku said relieved.

That night both girls used Hinoka as a pillow, "Good night girls," Hinoka said getting 'goodnights' from both girls.

After class the next day, both Hinoka and Tsubasa were waiting at the door for Hibiki. "So what do you think?" Hinoka asked breaking the silence.

"With enough training she'll be good," Tsubasa said.

"Look I know you cared for Kanade but with the Noise increasing in activity we'll need all the help we can get," Hinoka said, "But it also wouldn't hurt to befriend the girl."

"We'll see," Tsubasa said. "That's all I ask," Hinoka conceded.

"Hibiki," the redhead called out catching everyone's attention. "We need you to come with us," Tsubasa said getting a nod.

At base, they all met up in one of the rooms. "Here's the medical test from yesterday," Ryoko said showing a 3D scale of Hibiki.

"There are no side effects from the transformation and no notable abnormalities," she said.

"Nothing notable," Hibiki repeated. "But can you please explain that power?"

Staring at the girl Genjuro answered as the two showed a crystal necklace. "Tsubasa is the barer of the first relic, Heavenrend. While Hinoka holds multiple relics," Genjuro began.

"Relics?" Hibiki questioned.

"They are powerful artifacts found in legends around the world," Ryoko began. "Even beyond our current technology was created in ancient times and found at any ruins; however, most have been lost throughout the ages."

"Relics like the Heavenrend and Hinoka's are such relics," Genjuro said going next.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to me," Hibiki said.

"Well after some scanning," Ryoko said showing an x-ray of Hibiki's chest. "That's the scar I got two years ago at my first Zwei-Wing concert," Hibiki said, "The one where Kanade died in."

"There was multiple fragments close to your heart that we couldn't remove them," Ryoko explained. "And according to researchers they are fragments of the third relic Gungnir."

Turning to Tsubasa, Hinoka saw that her eyes were closed. "You alright?" she asked getting a nod.

"I'll bring her outside for some fresh air," Hinoka said taking the blue haired girl by the hand.

At the vending machine, Hinoka bought herself and Tsubasa something to drink. "Do you really think we could replace Kanade?" Tsubasa suddenly said.

"We aren't replacing Kanade," Hinoka said, "She's always with us just think of it as a new family member."

Before Tsubasa could say anything Hibiki walked up to the females. "I'll fight. I by be new at this, but I'll do my best," she said with both girls seeing a fire in her eyes.

But before either girls could answer the power went off as the alarm rang. Returning to the control room the girls saw Noise heading towards the school, "Hibiki," Tsubasa getting her attention, "I want you to train before we even send you on the field," she said before running out the door.

"Why don't you watch your sempai's before you go out on the field," Hinoka smile before following Tsubasa.

"I would listen to them if I were you," Jiraiya voiced. "Just watch them from here and you may learn something."

Back with the running females, both of them started their chants. Tsubasa went first, " _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_." Her battle outfit was now a, sky blue and white, one piece bikini-like outfit with leggings. The sleeves were from her elbow covering her hands and the leggings, with the back exposed, was from the mid-thighs to the feet with armor covering the legs, arm, shoulders, with blades on the feet.

Hinoka went next, " _Seilien_ _Seli̱nófo̱to no Tron_." Her battle outfit was similar to Tsubasa but the back was covered and the color being orange and white. Armor on her chest, arms, legs, and a witch hat like helmet.

Separating Hinoka went to the south west bridge. "Let's do this," the redhead as all the Noise fused together. "Well this makes it easier," the girl muttered dodging the punch from the monster.

"Fox Hunt," she said summoning foxes made out of energy foxpiling the creature. As the creature threw the foxes off of it Hinoka muttered, "Fang Slash," switching to sword mode she sent out a slash cutting off the right arm.

"Crescent Slash," switching to naginata Hinoka swung it over her head and with a swing ended the battle.

 **Even if it's short I'll stop here for now. What do you guys think add the music or have there be no music, place your answers in the comments, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with a new chapter with Musical Kunoichi. With Prehistoric Magic at a good distance I want to work on the other stories; if you're going to ask if I'm going to add the song lyrics to the story that is a maybe I'll do it every once and a while depending on the character and the scene, so besides the whole I don't own anything let's begin.  
**

Returning to base the two vets plus the new member were in the lobby. "I don't know how I'm going to keep up with all of this plus the homework," Hibiki cried patting her on the head Hinoka told her, "Don't worry as long as you'll be able to balance it out it'll be ok. "Hinoka Tsubasa good work out there," Jiraiya said as he and Genjuro entered the room.

"So Hibiki are you sure you want to do this?" the uncle of Hinoka questioned.

"Yes I want to do this I don't want to stand on the sidelines when there are those who are risking their lives to protect the people," the orange haired girl told him with fire in her eyes.

"Good during the week we'll start with light workouts then move to the more harder ones," the redhead told her. "Where will these take place?" Hibiki asked. 

"At my house," Genjuro told her, "And you'll also have Hinoka and Tsubasa will also be training with you," he added. "Yeah so if you need help just ask us," the blue haired girl told her.

"Thank you," Hibiki said, "I know I won't be able to replace Kanade but I'm going to try my hardest."

"We're not expecting you too," Hinoka told her, "You just be who you are and like you said try your hardest."

After that Hibiki started her training to not only defend herself but also protect all those around her. "This is the beginning of the Uzumaki fighting style," Genjuro told Hibiki as he got into a stance. "Wait are you sure It's fine for me to practice this?" Hibiki asked, "Because aren't the heads of the family really strict on who learns the family style." Chuckling Genjuro told her, "While I am the oldest in the Uzumaki family Hinoka's the head and she approved."

"Really you're the head," the orange haired girl asked as the redhead entered the backyard. "Yeah, uncle Genjuro is what you would call an advisor. Telling me what he thinks while I have the final say," she told her, "And if you really want to do this I might as well let uncle teach you the fighting style," Hinoka said. Smiling Hibiki went back to work. Smiling at the orange haired girl the red head returned to base and entered one of the training room.

"Summoning Jutsu," Hinoka said while going through the hand motions before slamming her right hand on the ground. "Time to train I take it?" Kana questioned seeing as she was out of the seal. "Yes it's time to increase her training," Jiraiya announced walking into the room. "What am I going to learn this time?" she asked taking off her top not even bothered with the old pervert in the room.

"I think it's time for us to find out what your element is," the white-haired sage commented holding up a piece of paper. "This is called Chakra Paper surging your chakra into the paper we'll be able to figure out what type of chakra element you are," he explained surging his chakra to the paper letting burn then turn to dust. "What you saw was fire, burning, and earth, turning to dust. The others are lightning, crinkles, water, soggy, and wind, cuts the paper in half," Kana told her.

Nodding Hinoka placed some of her chakra into the paper and they were all surprised to see that it was sliced into four pieces as each piece turned to dust, got wet, crinkled, and burn. But what was further surprised them was when one started to sprout wood branches, let out steam, attracted some stray pieces of metal, and turned to crystal; however, what they all saw was all of them was that every one of the pieces glowed a dull dark and light glow.

"Not surprising," Kana said, "Each Jinchūriki has the number of elemental chakra according to the number of tails the beast has." Looking around the room Hinoka said, "There isn't that much room for the shadow clone training though," the shadow clone training, thanks to the jutsu's ability to transfer knowledge to the user, lets the red head summon an army of clones to let them work on whatever the girl needed to while she trained in the physical aspect of it. "For now we'll work on the strongest element you have," the toad sage informed her, "Summon five clones and I'll instruct them on how to channel the element to quicken the pace while you train in the Kitsune fighting style with Kana."

Nodding the young head of the Uzumaki clan summoned five clones while she herself went with the female demon. "Alright, the Kitsune style revolves around weaving around the enemy while also getting in a few punches and kick," Kana instructed going into a stance; following along Hinoka was getting the hang of the style quickly. As Kana quickened the pace the red head was able to keep up, "Good job kitten," the fox demon told the young female.

"That was impressive," Jiraiya informed walking up to the pair, "Hinoka I need you to dispel the clones ever minute," he told the girl. Nodding she made a clone then dispel said clone then after waiting a few seconds got a steady flow of info flowing into her brain. "Wow that much done in that amount of time period," she said after blinking a few times.

"Yeah like you the clones are surprisingly persistent."

"That and I have a good teacher that I don't want to disappoint," she added frowning at Kakashi's so-called teaching.

"Well lead back home to rest," the told sage told her. Nodding, after Kana returned to the seal, Hinoka returned to the apartment, "Hey how are you both?" she asked seeing Miku and Hibiki. "We're fine but where have you been it's almost ten?" the black haired girl questioned.

"Training with the old pervert took longer than normal," she told her. Taking off her clothes down to her underwear she entered the bathroom to get rid of the sweat and grime from training. "So are we watching the meteor shower together right Hibiki-chan?" Miku asked the orange haired girl, "Of course we are," she answered as Hinoka got out of the shower.

But as the group settled down to work Hinoka's phone went off, "Seriously we just left," the red-haired female whined as Hibiki sent an apologizing look to Miku, "Go it must be important if they need you at this time," she waved. Returning to the academy the pair saw that Tsubasa and the others were already there, "Sorry we're late," Hibiki said as they entered, "No you two weren't that late," the blue haired female waved. Turning to her mother figure Hinoka asked, "Is this about why there's been an increase in Noise activity?" catching Hibiki's attention, "What do you mean Hinoka?" turning to the orange haired female Ryoko explained, "Normally Noise activity is rare but in the past month the activity has been increasing around the school meaning that someone is controlling them or they have a mind of their own."

"A mind of their own?" Hibiki asked, "Is that possible?" Tsubasa shrugged, "Who knows but what they are after is Durandal," confused the orange haired female couldn't help but ask, "What is Durandal?" Shinji answered, "It is an incomplete relic that we've researched under the supervision of the Japanese government right below us." Jiraiya added his own input, "And considering what we do the USA is demanding that we hand over Durandal. Not to mention the fact that we've had another cyber attack over the last few months," remembering something Hinoka turned to her mentor, "Did you already report to baa-chan yet?" he nodded, "Yeah I have and don't worry I haven't told her about all of this only your training."

"Common Hibiki it's getting late so let's return to the dorm," Hinoka called out causing the girl to run after her. The next morning at the academy Hinoka was in her Stats class, " _Whoever created math I swear to Kami herself that I'll find a way to bring that person back before killing that person myself_ ," Hinoka thought then mentally pouted when she heard Kana giggle, " _Please stop giggling_ ," the human female begged. Thankfully much to Hinoka's relief and Kana's amusement the bell rang as the sun started to set her phone rang just as the female ninja was about to eat, "I'll be there," she said without even asking who it was, "No rest for the weary," Hinoka sighed heading to HQ. 

"Hinoka we need you in the train station the Noise are appearing in the underground station," Shinji informed the female ninja, "Tsubasa is on her way and Hibiki is already fighting," he added. "Time to suit up Seilien Seli̱nófo̱to no Tron," Hinoka sang as she suited up, "Lightning Style: Lightning Slash," Hinoka cried out charging lightning chakra through the blade then swung it releasing all of the energy, "Wind Style: Gale Palm," thrusting her hand out she released a stream of air pushing the Noise back enough for her to blast them with rifle. Jumping onto the train tracks Hinoka found the Noise she was looking for but as soon as she appeared the titan ran off, "Come back here," she yelled switching the naginata into rifle form and fired a few shots but was blocked when the Noise released some of the orbs that were acting as hair to take the hits as it used some more to escape through the roof where Hinoka followed to see Hibiki and Tsubasa.

But they weren't alone for when the clouds passed the moon its light revealed a female in white armor as the chest revealed a bit of her under chest and the shoulders, in a diamond pattern, were covered in spikes and a mask to hide her face, "That's the Nehushtan Armor?!" Tsubasa said as Hinoka remembered it as well and in HQ they were all shocked as well. "How!? That most after the event of Kanade death," Genjuro yelled, "Seal up area as tight as you can," he ordered to Ryoko.

"Oh you know what this is?" she asked, "How can we not forget," Hinoka growled, "It was on that day we lost someone dear to us," she added as she and Tsubasa stormed in. ducking under the whip Hinoka fired a few shots then switched to blade form and rushed in switching with Tsubasa, "Damn she's not teasing is she this is her full strength," Hinoka grunted as she was in a stalemate with the unknown fighter but jumped back as the opponent released more Noise. 

"I'll handle them you just focus on fighting her," the blue haired female yelled, "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu," the female ninja whispered launching a fireball making the one wearing the armor jump back was surprised when earth rose and trapped her, "I won't let you stop me," she growled but stopped when she saw Hinoka go into a stance, "Your not serious are you? Are you going to sing your swan song?" she asked, "With these last words I'll be able to see Kanade once more," she said raising her sword and started to sing as she slowly walked forward and when they were face to face an explosion occurred morphing into a fox head then with a roar returned to Hinoka then basted the opponent; however, she still lived.

"Hinoka," Hibiki and Tsubasa yelled out in worry and gasp when they saw blood pouring out of her mouth, "Sorry I failed," were her last world before she fainted.

"Ok, where am I?" Hinoka asked herself as she wondered the area where she came face to face with Kanade, "Kanade," she gasp as she ran to hug her only to pass through. Sighing the girl went back to wondering when she started to see her past memories, and as most of it were ones that she would rather forget there were others that made her smile but it was when she passed a certain memory that made her stop, "Do you have someone worth fighting for?" she heard making her turn to see a figure with long black hair and the surrounding area of a forest, "When a person has something important they want to protect," the memory continued, "That is when they can truly become strong." Stepping back the memory made her think, "Something to protect?" Hinoka muttered as faces of everyone she's met on her training trip and a few in the village appeared, "Yes I do have something to protect," she said clenching her fist.

"Then it's time to wake up," Kanade voiced making Hinoka turn to her, "Get on out of here and tell Tsubasa I said hi along with that new girl," she grinned as the area turned white and the next thing Hinoka could hear and see was Kana shaking her. "Kana I'm fine," she said causing said demon back off, "Hinoka thank kami you're alright but what the hell were you thinking," she yelled the last part, "Sorry for making you worry but as you can tell I'm better than ever," Hinoka said getting up. "Well it's nice to see you smiling a real smile and for your info it's been about half a month and now it's time for you to wake up," Kana smiled and in a flash of light as Hinoka opened her eyes in the real world, "Sempai she's awake," a nurse called out, "Quick check her vitals," the doctor ordered.

Once they were done checking everything she was allowed to have visitors, "Oh my precious daughter you don't know how scared your mother was when I saw you like you were," Ryoko yelled hugging her. "Ryouko back off," her uncle said coming to her rescue followed by her godfather/mentor, "Man I was scared when I saw you like that," the pervert said also hugging her just not with the same strength as Ryouko. "Yeah sorry about that but I had some time to myself and now I feel better than ever," Hinoka cheered getting smiles from the three adults, "Well get some rest and we'll see you later," Genjuro told her as they all left.

Closing her eyes Hinoka appeared back in her mindscape, "While I'm asleep I might as well get some training in," she told the female demon receiving a nod; moreover, as the demon taught the female human Kana also showed Hinoka a few new jutsus, a few for each element, as well. And returning to the base, Hinoka was surprised to see the reception party, "It's so great to see you alright," Hibiki said hugging her, "Don't you ever scare me like that again do you hear me," Tsubasa said also hugging her, "So has anything happened when I was out?" the kunoichi questioned, "I went on my first big mission," Hibiki answered, "That went bad when we ran into that girl with the Nehushtan Armor," she said as an afterthought, "Yeah there's that but you were able to wield Durandal," Tsubasa added.

 **And I'm going to stop right here I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while but with school and everything I could only make one or two stories a day but with spring break I can be able to work on his as much as I can that is until I have a new fanfic stuck in my head so see you all later**


End file.
